


Idol Training

by LittleMistress



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Multi, at least here it is, but thats a form of learning, doesn't mean they don't enjoy it though, for Lizzie's sake, lots o sex, they also fuck the demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistress/pseuds/LittleMistress
Summary: Edward is having a hard time taking on his bad boy role for the Funtom Music hall, luckily Ciel knows just how to train him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a bunch of sinners I know and love.

“Again, Master Edward, your act is crucial to the success of the Funtom Music Hall and we cannot have you flubbing it halfway through.” Sebastian stated calmly for what he was sure the hundredth time today, he had stopped counting after 47 quite some time ago. “Let’s take it from the top once more alright? You may rest afterward.”

When Edward nodded and began reciting his outlandish lines once more the head of the ridiculous ploy the fair haired young man found himself walked into the room. Ciel Phantomhive had promptly sat himself in a chair across the practice room, and watched as Midford grew quiet and embarrassed halfway through “Maidens stripped down.” 

Sebastian composed himself with a tight lipped smile, his desire to shake the young man in front of him until he couldn’t remember what propriety was, was growing immense. The demon’s master had seen this and decided to step in before Sebastian could wrap his gloved hands around Edward’s throat. 

“Sebastian why don’t you try teaching Edward another way? It seems that this method just doesn’t fit him.” Ciel spoke smoothly as he eyed both of the men in front of him up and down, taking in each ounce of frustration they both displayed.

“And what method of teaching does my Young Master recommend?” Sebastian questioned, frustration clearly evident in his voice. 

The young boy motioned for his demon to lean down before whispering into his ear, seemly giving him an order. This meant nothing good for Midford as he stood nervous and rigid in front of the pair.

“Well if my master orders it…” Sebastian spoke before turning to the fair haired young man. “Master Edward since you do not seem to be picking up any of what you’ve been instructed I am forced to take drastic measures. Though this will certainly boost your confidence.” 

“Wha- ah!” Edward exclaimed loudly, as he was forcibly stripped down to nothing. He quickly went to cover his shame but even still he felt exposed in the coolness of the practice room. 

“Come now Master Edward, there’s no need to be ashamed of your anatomy. I’m just demonstrating what it’s like to strip a maiden down.” The demon smirked, as he folded Edward’s clothes in neat pile. He went and set them on the chair his master was seated upon just moment prior as the aforementioned boy eyed his cousin up and down, examining him. 

“Sebastian is right Edward, from what I can see you have nothing to be ashamed for. Your hands hardly leave anything to the imagination.” Ciel teased, getting up and personal with Edward, looking into his green eyes with mischief swirling in his one blue one. “You know you shouldn’t speak about this type of training to anyone right?” The boy said as he fell to his knees and gently pried Edward’s hands away from his cock. “Homosexuality is illegal after all, you wouldn’t want this sort of thing to get out.” The little master spoke before slipping Edward into his mouth without hesitation. 

Edward gasped in surprise ready to push his younger cousin away, at least he wanted to anyways. Instead the older boy grabbed the younger by his slate hair and held it tight as he moaned at the new sensation that surrounded his cock.

“Now now is that any way to treat a lady? Surely you know that you shouldn’t grab their hair so hard correct?” Sebastian scolded lightly as he loosened the grip Edward had in his master’s hair.

“Who are you calling a lady?” Ciel grumbled from his position on the floor after pulling off Edward for a brief moment. “Not another word Sebastian or you won’t have your fun either.” The boy snapped before Sebastian could tease him further. With a huff the boy went back to sucking on his older cousin’s cock.

“Ah Ciel- why are you…” Edward gasped out as he let his cousin do whatever he wanted with him. There had to be some rhyme and reason to the boy’s actions after all right? Might as well enjoy the wet heat that surrounded his sensitive arousal. 

Meanwhile Ciel began palming himself through his short trousers, he always became like this when he took a considerable amount of cock into his mouth. It always made the boy so needy because it reminded him where else that length could be. 

It was as if Sebastian had read his young master’s mind and quickly stripped the boy naked, all while he boy continuously suckled on his cousin. It was quite the erotic display is you asked the demon, two lovely boys exploring what pleasures the world of sin had to offer. It was delectable.

Ciel though soon grew tired and his jaw ached something fierce, so he pulled off Edward and jerked the older boy’s cock to completion, watching as Edward came on the hardwood floor of the practice room. 

“Sebastian clean this up, and take care to stretch Edward properly.


End file.
